Damage
by the-clumsy-one
Summary: Two childhood friends. One tragic story. One unknown reason. One life damage.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

"_Promise. I will protect you even in the afterlife."_

"_Really? Thank you very much Shirou-chan."_

**xoxo **

Being in a wealthy and privilege family is something that everyone would like to obtain. Just imagine all of those things that you wish for can be given to you in a snap of your finger. The latest fashion, gadgets, cars and high-class parties people are dying to have and attend. The fame and glory. Who could ask for more? Certainly not our heroine .

Hinamori Momo is bored. Sitting for eight straight hours inside your private plane sure is boring. Even with all the luxuries inside the said plane the owner don't care. You see people, Momo is not your typical rich girl spoiled brat. In fact, she hated her life that she even tried to slashed her pulse. Since her parents died, Momo lost her purpose in life.

_**(Character Profile: Hinamori Momo)**_

**Blood** **type:** A

**Age:** 18 years old

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Chocolate brown

**Wealth class level:** A

**Father:** Hinamori Seishou _(deceased)_

**Mother:** Hinamori Sakumo _(deceased)_

**Living relative:** Aizen Sousuke _(uncle)_

**Description:** Hinamori Momo is the vice president of Hinamori Corporation. Currently training to be the successor of the said company under her uncle, the temporary president, Aizen Sousuke. Her parents died when she was 13 years old due to a vehicular accident. Since then her uncle took care of her.

Momo was a cheerful and friendly girl. But it all change since her parents' tragic accident. Her chocolate-brown eyes once filled with love and passion instead of cold lifeless one. Originally from Japan, Momo's childhood friend Shirou-chan was her salvation during those dark moments but their communication stopped due to unknown reasons.

Even with her cold demeanor, Momo is one of the most sought after bachelorettes in the world. Her beauty and brains plus her wealth are the characteristics close to being perfect. But Momo doesn't pay attention to that. For her, those guys that kisses the road she walked on are just scums and gold diggers.

Momo is friends with Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia, Yasutora Sado or Chad to his friends. She is a member of the Gotei 13. The fukutaichou of the 5th division along with her uncle, the temporary taichou of the said division and her friends. Her alias is Tobiume.

**Additional Info:** The Gotei 13 is an organization for the most powerful and wealthiest people in the world. It is divided into 13 division. Every division has a designated place to govern and the most powerful person in that place earns the title Captain or Taichou. The second powerful earns the title Vice-captain or Fukutaichou.

_(End)_

_I'm tired of staring at the window. All I can see are clouds. Might as well do something before I lose my mind because of being bored._ thought Momo. She grab her Chanel purse, get her **Sony Ericsson Xperia X1 **and dial Kuchiki Rukia's number.

**..**

"Hello?" A sleepy voice muttered.

"Oi." Momo greeted.

"Momo is that you?" The Kuchiki princess said.

"…"

"Do you honestly know WHAT FREAKING TIME IS IT?!" Rukia shouted nearly waking up the whole Kuchiki Mansion.

"…"

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SILENT VOCABULARY OF YOURS!!!" By this time the people in the said mansion rush in their mistress' room.

"Miss Rukia is there anything wrong?" the servants ask Rukia, their conversation heard in the other line.

After a while of reassuring the servants that nothing is wrong, Rukia turn back to her phone and have a conversation with Momo.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rukia said.

"The people in your house are very amusing." Momo finally replied.

"Why did you call Momo? Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just bored."

"Oh. Should have known." Rukia grumbles.

"By the way, I'm going to Japan."

"Oka-WHAT?!"

"In fact in just 30 minutes, the plane will land."

"Why?"

"Don't worry Rukia. I'm just attending a meeting."

"For how many days?"

"It depends."

"IT DEPENDS?! I'm just going to drag err- wake Uryuu and Chad!" And with that said, Rukia ended their conversation.

_Well. That certainly was amusing. At least my bore dome diminished. Sigh._ Momo stared out the window once again.

**xoxo**

"Hinamori-ojousama." Heisei, Momo's trustworthy butler and assistant said.

"What is it Heisei?" Momo icily replied.

"Sorry to disturb you Ojou-sama but we will land in three minutes."

"Hn."

" _We are now entering the Japanese territory. Please fasten your seat belt and we will land in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. We have safely landed. Thank you for riding the private plane of Hinamori Airlines."_

**xoxo**

When Momo step out of the plane, she took a deep breath and allows a small smile in her pink lips. After a long time of not stepping in her home land nostalgia filled our heroine's mind.

"I guess after a long time, I'm going to see you again Shirou-chan." The small smile in her lips were replaced by a sad and bitter smile.

_To be continued…_

**xoxo**

By the way, the wealth and power of the person in this story is classified in levels.

Level A: Highest Level (Most powerful and wealthiest)

Level A-: Higher Level (Powerful and Wealthier)

Level B: Rich (Have big companies and connections overseas )

Level C: Above Average (Have well-known companies but don't have overseas connection)

Level D: Average (Owner of small time businesses)

Level E: Commoner (Middle Class)

So how was it??

At last I had finished typing my first fanfiction for Bleach.

I can't sleep at night since I've gotten inspired in Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo pairing.

Review please.

God bless.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Hinamori-ojousama." Heisei, Momo's trustworthy butler and assistant said._

"_What is it Heisei?" Momo icily replied._

"_Sorry to disturb you Ojou-sama but we will land in three minutes."_

"_Hn."_

" _We are now entering the Japanese territory. Please fasten your seat belt and we will land in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. We have safely landed. Thank you for riding the private plane of Hinamori Airlines."_

_**xoxo**_

_When Momo step out of the plane, she took a deep breath and allows a small smile in her pink lips. After a long time of not stepping in her home land nostalgia filled our heroine's mind._

"_I guess after a long time, I'm going to see you again Shirou-chan." The small smile in her lips were replaced by a sad and bitter smile._

**Chapter One**

"_Oi. Bed-Wetter. Don't cry. I'm sure will see each other."_

"_Please promise me that will see each other again."_

"_Sigh. You're very demanding. Okay. I promise."_

"_Thank you Shirou-chan."_

**xoxo**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Eleven O' clock A.M**_

_**Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo**_

Hinamori Momo is clearly annoyed. Waking up in an ungodly hour with a massive headache is not very pleasing. The bonus fact of it, her best friend, Kuchiki Rukia cannot be contacted at the moment, when her said friend was making a fuss about her trip to Japan. One thing is for sure, **Rukia **plus **Silence **is equal to **Chaos**.

"Hinamori-ojousama, Aizen-sama would like to talk to you." Momo's trustworthy butler, Heisei informed her thus giving his mistress the cordless phone.

"Thank you. You may leave now." Momo replied giving her butler a small smile.

"Hai." With that said, Heisei went out of the room to give his mistress some privacy.

**xoxo**

"Oji-sama." Momo greeted her uncle.

"Momo, how was your flight?" Aizen Sousuke greeted his niece that he considers as his own daughter.

"Fine." Momo replied in her usual tone, uninterested and bored.

"Sigh. When will you be able to change Momo-chan? " Aizen said his tone slightly disappointed.

"Asking if my flight was okay is not the reason why you called. Am I right Oji-sama?"

"I'll get straight to the point now. It seems like you're not just going to check our newly establish company in Japan but you will also represent our division in the yearly meeting of the Gotei 13."

Silence

"I had received the invitation earlier. I'm afraid I can't go because of my hectic schedule. Can I count on you Momo?" Aizen said in his tone gentle and soft, like a father.

"Hai Oji-sama."

"Arigatou Momo-hime."

"Hn."

"Ja." Aizen ended their conversation.

Even though Momo find her life lousy, she has lots of respect to her uncle who took care of her through the past years, she didn't want to disappoint him so she accepted. And besides what could happen, right?

**xoxo**

_**Let's go to the other side of the world now, shall we?**_

_**Versailles, Italy**_

_**Three O' clock A.M**_

A very pretty raven-haired girl continues going back and forth in front of her queen size bed. You might be all wondering why she's not sleeping in this ungodly hour? Well, certainly because of a certain brunette going or rather in Japan.

"Stupid Momo. Informing me when- ARGH!" The raven-haired girl screamed in frustration.

_**(Character Profile: Kuchiki Rukia)**_

**Blood Type:** B

**Age:** 18 years old

**Hair Color:** Raven black

**Eye Color:** Purple

**Wealth Class Level:** A

**Father:** Kuchiki Taizen _(deceased)_

**Mother:** Kuchiki Kikiokure _(deceased)_

**Living Relative:** Kuchiki Byakuya _(older brother)_

**Description:** Kuchiki Rukia is currently training under her brother to become a good asset in the Kuchiki Enterprise. Also a member of the Gotei 13, as one of the seated officers of the 6th division under her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou.

This raven haired beauty is very serious, sometimes bubbly, best friend of Hinamori Momo along with Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado or Chad.

**Additional Information:** Rukia absolutely adores bunnies and her big brother is VERY protective so watch out boys.

_(End)_

Rukia quickly grab her **Samsung Instinct **and press her number three speed dial.

"Hn?" A sleepy voice muttered on the other line.

"Uryuu! Wake up you idiot! Pack up your bags and meet me at the airport in an hour. I'll call Chad. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! " Rukia screamed, nearly waking the whole Ishida Household.

"Wait Rukia. What's going on?" All of the drowsiness in Uryuu's voice disappeared.

"It's about Momo. I'll just explain later." Rukia ended their conversation.

"Wonder what happened?" Uryuu asked himself while packing all of his needed things for the 'emergency'.

After Rukia's conversation with Ishida Uryuu, she proceeded to call Chad. And like what happened to her earlier conversation with Uryuu, she quickly bid goodbye before Chad can ask what is happening.

xoxo

_**Friuli Venezia Giulia Airport**_

_**Ronchi dei Legionari**__**, Italy**_

_**Four O' clock A.M**_

Where could those two went? Kuchiki Rukia's patience is growing thinner every second that her two other best friends don't arrive. I swear to God that if those two don't show up. I will castrate the and-

"Oi Rukia!"

Rukia stop mumbling to herself when she heard Uryuu's voice. In just 15 seconds, she saw Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado in front of her.

"What took you two so long?!" She hissed to the late comers.

"It's all my fault. I needed to take care of some few things at home before of this escapade." Uryuu answered calmly, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Whatever. Let's go now!" Rukia said and dragged both Uryuu and Chad in her family's private jet.

_To be continued…_

And that's my chapter one.

Sorry for the late update.

As for my other stories, I'm going to try my best and make at least two chapters for each.

I've been busy in school lately. Endless formulas in Intermediate Algebra and many memorizations in Biology is not a very good combination.

Well, I hope you like this chapter!

Please review.

Thank you.

God Bless.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Versailles, Italy**_

_**Three O' clock A.M**_

_**Ishida Household**_

Ishida Uryuu is not a morning person. But all those years of being friends with Kuchiki Rukia, he managed to be prepared at any time of the day. It's no secret to anyone that the Kuchiki Princess always does things on impulse and what cross her mind.

So being woken up at three in the morning is no surprise for Uryuu at all. _'What the hell did cross in her mind this time?' _The raven haired lad thought to himself as he reached for his Blackberry Pearl 8120 and answered his friend with a sleepy, "Hn?"

"Uryuu! Wake up you idiot! Pack up your bags and meet me at the airport in an hour. I'll call Chad. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! " Rukia screamed, nearly waking the whole Ishida Household.

"Wait Rukia. What's going on?" All of the drowsiness in Ishida's voice disappeared.

"It's about Momo. I'll just explain later." Rukia ended their conversation.

"Wonder what happened?" Uryuu asked himself while packing all of his needed things for the 'emergency' as his friend kindly put it. It's rare for their stoic friend to get into trouble. Uryuu grabbed his blackberry and pressed the number one speed dial which was Momo's number.

After three rings Momo's answering machine clicked, "This is Hinamori Momo. I'm not available right so leave your message and if the said message is important and makes sense I might call you back. Ja."

'_Why won't she pick up? That's so rare. I guess I'll just have to wait for Rukia to explain things.' _He thought to himself after trying to get some answer to Momo herself. He proceeded to his private bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Uryuu changed into some Gucci white polo shirt, jeans, and Armani black sandals. To complete his look he wore his Tommy Hilfiger glasses and platinum watch.

Uryuu then grabbed his Nike carryon, headed to the garage and preceded to the airport. _'Father and Grandpa won't be surprise to find me gone tomorrow. Better get hurry before I get some earful from Rukia.' _Indeed, Ishida Ryuuken (father) and S¨­ken are used of his friends' antics, especially Kuchiki Rukia.

_**(Character Profile: Ishida Uryuu )**_

**Blood Type:** AB

**Age:** 18 years old

**Hair Color:** Dark blue

**Eye Color:** Black

**Wealth Class Level:** A

**Livings Relatives: **Ishida Ryuuken_ (father)_ and Ishida S¨­ken _(grandfather)_

**Description:** Ishida Uryuu is always reserved, cool and calm. He is the most rational of all his friends and the successor of the Quincy Inc. They're family is placed on the third seat of the fifth division. This handsome lad appears to be cold and aloof but when it comes to those who are close to him, he's very caring and protective, namely his family, Momo, Rukia and Chad.

**Additional Information:** Uryuu was a member of the sewing club when he was in high school and he always carry a portable sewing kit wherever he goes but only his friends knew about that.

_(End)_

xoxo

_**Friuli Venezia Giulia Airport**_

_**Ronchi dei Legionari, Italy**_

_**3:50 A.M**_

Uryuu parked his black Aston Martin Vanquish S V12 at the Ishida private parking compartment in the airport. He grabbed his carry on and proceeded to the private space of the Kuchiki's in the said airport. After five minutes of walking to his destination he saw the familiar face of Yasutora Sado or simply Chad to his friends.

_**(Character Profile: Yasutora Sado )**_

**Blood Type:** A

**Age:** 18 years old

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Wealth Class Level:** A

**Livings Relatives: **Oscar Joaquin_ (grandfather)_

**Description:** Chad is a very quiet and strong type of person. Apparently he was mistreated as a child by the local folk. He was told by his grandfather to always protect people. He met his friends when he in junior high and ever since then, they were inseparable. Chad is a big guy with a big heart; he will protect his love ones with all his might.

**Additional Information:** Chad loves animals especially the small ones.

_(End)_

"Do you know what's this ruckus is about?" Uryuu asked his silent friend when he reached him.

"No. Rukia just called me and said that there's an emergency, I need to pack, meet her in the airport and she already called you," Chad replied in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Ah, is that so. When I asked her she said something about Momo being in trouble or something along that line. She seems to be in a hurry," Uryuu said.

"Momo? That's very rare." Chad said. He seems to be not caring but you can see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Shoot! Rukia's going to kill us." Uryuu told Chad when he saw the time on his platinum watch. "Let's go!" and the two of them made a mad dash to the parking space of the Kuchiki's whrein the Kuchiki princess is waiting for her tardy friends, they're sure that the two of them will get an earful.

As the both of them reached the Kuchiki's private area, Uryuu saw the familiar figure of Rukia. "Oi Rukia!" he shouted.

Rukia stop mumbling to herself when she heard Uryuu's voice. In just 15 seconds, she saw Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado in front of her.

"What took you two so long?!" She hissed to the late comers.

"It's all my fault. I needed to take care of some few things at home before of this escapade." Uryuu answered calmly, pushing his glasses upwards.

"Whatever. Let's go now!" Rukia said and dragged both Uryuu and Chad in her family's private jet.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not updating for so many months now. Rest assured that I will be more active on updating this story and my other stories. Thank you very much for all the reviews and support. The other details of the character profile in this story can be found at .com.

Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Signed,

froXenshadow


End file.
